A Girl Like You
by mikanatsu07
Summary: Lucy, Levy and Juvia went to a mission and the cause of it, they are brokenhearted to our powerful guild members of Fairy Tail, Natsu, Gray and Gageel. Will they succeed to move on or they will keep on falling in-love with the trio? i suck at summary... NaLu, LeGeel, and Gruvia.


Chapter 1

Natsu and Lucy are walking in the streets of magnolia to fairy tail guild and they are talking about nonsense like Natsu is hungry and this and that, but as usual Lucy is really annoyed at him complaining about that, then suddenly Natsu blurted out something that makes her world turn into pieces...

"Hey! Luce, I'm dating Lisanna, doesn't great?" Natsu said as he plastered his signature grin, Lucy is looking at him quite shock but she regain her composure and give a small smile.

"I'm happy for you, Natsu!" Lucy said and bowed her head, Natsu noticed it and looked at her worried.

"Is there something wrong? Lucy?" Natsu asked, Lucy nodded and walk again, they arrive at the fairy tail guild, Lucy went beside levy, And Juvia.

"Ohayou, levy, Juvia" Lucy greeted, levy who's reading her book looked at Lucy and smiled.

"Ohayou, Lucy! Eh... Is there something wrong?" Levy notice her gloomy aura that surrounding her, Juvia looked at them with questioning eyes.

"Juvia wants to know if there something wrong at you, Lucy-san!" Juvia said, Lucy sighed and smiled at them.

"I'm alright guys, nothing to be worried about!" Lucy gave a reasuring smile, Levy and Juvia is not convice at her.

"Juvia wants to know what's wrong so, Juvia can help you!" Juvia said eagered to know what's wrong about Lucy. Lucy shrugged her shoulders and sighed.

"Juvia let her be!" Levy said and sighed, she continued to read her book of spells, as Juvia looking at Gray who's now topless again and challenging Natsu.

"Ne Juvia, did you tell Gray what you feels for him?" Lucy asked, Juvia is flushed red, Lucy grinned at her.

"Juvia did but... Gray-sama said that he have someone he love. I guess Juvia doesn't pretty like Gray-sama's love!" Juvia said and sighed, lucy did the same. Levy looked a them and looked at Gageel who's have a eating metal habit.

"How about you? Levy?" Lucy asked, Levy just shook her head and sighed.

"Juvia wants to know if you told Gageel-san that you love him!" Juvia said, Levy looked at Juvia and tears started to form in her eyes.

"Just what have you experienced, Juvia. It's the same as what happened to you! Gageel have someone he love!" Levy said and sob, Juvia did the same, Lucy sweat dropped, at the guild members looke at them with questioning eyes.

"What happened to you two?" Macao asked, Lucy shrugged her shoulders and smiled.

"Don't worry about this two, they just have read over a novel that makes them cry, so! Continue on what you doing!" Lucy said and smiled, they nodded and started to fight against each other, so as Natsu, Gray and Gageel. Lucy shook the two girl whose been crying their heart out.

"Say what do you think of hanging out at my place and watch some movies? What do you say?" Lucy asked, Juvia and Levy looked at each other and nodded, Lucy smiled. "Okay then, I'm just going to talk to Mirajane!" Lucy said and the two nodded and continued to cry, Lucy sweat dropped. Lucy went to a minibar where Mirajane's workplace. "Hey Mirajane!" Lucy greeted.

"Good morning, lu-chan!" a white haired girl with black eyes greeted with a sunny smile on her face.

"How are you? I bet your fine!" Lucy said, Mirajane smiled at her and nodded.

"Yup, so as you right?" Mirajane asked, Lucy smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, sort of! Is there a good mission today?" Lucy asked rather excited, Mirajane smiled and point to the 'Request board' at the wall, Lucy walked towards it and looked for a something good mission, then she saw a good one.

Estate CarolinaMission: find the roaming boys in the estate that keep on bugging them!

Reward: 3,000,000 jewels

We need three girls to pretend as a maid in the estate, so you can capture the boys whose roaming : the boys is after GOOD LOOKING girls... So it's a good apportunity. *evil smile*

"Yeah this will do!" Lucy said and smiled, she walk towards Levy and Juvia who will not stopping from their crying lesson, but in the corner of her eyes she saw Natsu and Lissana together add Gageel and Gray, they seemed talking about something serious, she shrugged it off, maybe they are planning for their wedding I think, what can you say, where it will end right? That's right they end in the church marrying each other and have many kids, that's the easiest conclusion of the end. Lucy sighed. "Hey you guys, what about having a mission the day after tomorrow?" Lucy asked, Levy and Juvia looked at her and rad the content of the flier Lucy have.

"So they wants us to pretend to be a maid in that estate?" Levy asked, Lucy nodded, Levy looked at Juvia who's nodding.

"Juvia wants to do it!" Juvia said, she's determined to do it. levy nodded and smile at Lucy.

"If Juvia agrees so am I!" Levy said, Lucy grinned and looked at Mirajane.

"Ne Mira!" Lucy called, Mirajane walked toward them with a smile.

"Yes? Did you already pick a mission?" Mirajane asked, Lucy nodded.

"Yup we did, Levy and Juvia will go with me in this Mission?" Lucy said, Mirajane looked at the flier and nodded.

"Okay then, be careful!" Mirajane said and started to walked away, but Lucy stopped her.

"Wait Mira! Don't tell anyone else okay?" Lucy said, Mirajane looked at her confused, but nodded in the end.

"Okay!" Mirajane said and walk towards the counter, Lucy looked at Levy and Juvia.

"So let's go?" Lucy asked, the two nodded and stood up, they walked out to the guild, as Mirajane looked at the retreating back of the three girls, Makarov got out from his office and looked at Mira.

"Mira, did someone got already a mission?" Makarov asked, Mirajane nodded and smiled.

"Yup, it was Lucy, Levy and Juvia!" Mirajane said, Makarov nodded and looked at Natsu, Lisanna, Gray and Gageel.

"Oi, what you four doing there?" Makarov asked the four figures who's sitting three tables away from the minibar. The four looked at him and give a smile.

"Nothing master! Just talking about something!" Lisanna, Mirajane's sister said, Makarov sighed and nodded, Mirajane tap Makarov shoulder.

"Um master? Lucy wished that no one knows where they are, can you keep it a secret?" Mirajane asked, Makarov at first looked at her confused but nodded in the end like .mirajane did earlier.

"Is that she wants then that's what she gets!" Makarov said and grin, "LET'S PARTY EVERY ONE!" Makarov Yelled, they all cheered except from the four figures who's talking nonstop.


End file.
